Mardek Innanu El-Enkidu
You may be looking for MARDEK (Series). Mardek Inannu El-Enkidu is a young male human hailing from the kingdom of Goznor who, together with his best friend Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu, dreamed of becoming a Grand Adventurer. Both joined the Royal Guard of Goznor to further this dream, holding the esteemed hero, Social Fox, in particular regard as an exemplar of heroism. Though a bit dim at times, Mardek is well meaning and has a big heart. Background Mardek is the only son of Lilanea Ae-Inanna and the wandering hero, Enki Ea'seph El-Regis. Involvement The main protagonist of Pseudolonewolf's MARDEK RPG series, the majority of the game's plot centres around the life and adventures of Mardek and his friend Deugan. The game follows Mardek's early childhood, possession by the annunaki Rohoph, and subsequent adventures to protect Belfan from the scheming Governance de Magi. Chapter 2 of the series centres on Mardek and Deugan's exploits as members of the Royal Guard of Goznor on the continent of Hadris. Mardek is promoted to Royal Knight after chapter 2, and as of Chapter 3 has built up quite a reputation. Quotes * I am viewing my Chat Log! * (being roared at by the second Zombie Warrior and is about to fight)"Oh no! A plot-unrelated boss monster!" * "Well, this is Soothwood." * Deugan: '"Yes, we have to travel through this to get to where the thing crashed!" * '''Deugan: '"But wait, Mardek... Do we have our skills properly equipped? We should probably check from the menu, which can be accessed with the ENTER key!" * "Well, you have told me like a million times, mum." * "Well, I can sort of feel... that he's not dead? Like he's looking over me but he's not dead?" * "Well it was really all my fault." * ''(after Mardek and Deugan defeated The Dragon) ''"Well, we beated the dragon!" * "Yeh, with our big swords!" * "Okay. Let's go back to Goznor!" * "...Huh?" * "I bet they do!" * "Tally-ho!" * "Well Deugan, this is The Dragon's Lair!" Techniques Information on Mardek's abilities can be found here. Information on his imaginary hero powers can be found here and abilities as a child here. Vital stats Chapter 1 '''Hero Mardek *STR: 20 *VIT: 18 *SPR: 10 *AGL: 12 Child Mardek *STR: 10 *VIT: 10 *SPR: 10 *AGL: 13 Chapter 2 Guard Mardek *STR: 17 *VIT: 15 *SPR: 12 *AGL: 9 Chapter 3 Knight Mardek *STR: 18 *VIT: 16 *SPR: 12 *AGL: 9 Trivia * Mardek wields a sword and shield, but the focal point of his powers come from the potent Light elemental healing magics Rohoph bestowed upon him in Chapter 1, making him a powerful support character. This is unusual for an RPG of this type, where the hero usually is a nimble fighter or a brute-force physical type. Deugan befits this role instead. * Mardek's child image is used by several NPCs in MARDEK 2. * Mardek frequently begins sentences with "Well,". In fact, around half of all of his lines of dialogue throughout chapters 1 and 2 begin with that word. * His surname, Enkidu has a reference of the Sumerian epic Gilgamesh, where as Enkidu was Gilgamesh's close friend and companion of his adventures. * Mardek is the only playable character in chapter 3 who cannot be taken off the party. See also * Rohoph * Deugan * Emela * Gope * Enki * Lilanea Category:Playable MARDEK Characters Category:MARDEK Characters